


Just a moment

by mlkjoon



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Sleepy Chanlix, Soft Seo Changbin, background hyunminsung, inspired after the skzcode trailer dropped, post snow, they are literally just mentioned once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlkjoon/pseuds/mlkjoon
Summary: Just some seungbin fluff, set after filming of skzcode
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 33





	Just a moment

Changbin pulled his hoodie over his head and then threw his towel into the laundry basket. Filming today was fun but even Chan couldn’t deny that it was cold, and he’s “Mr only wears a t-shirt to the airport in the middle of winter”. As soon as the members arrived back home, they made a race to use the shower and warm up. Everyone was done bar Minho, Hyunjin and Jisung, meaning the remaining 5 members busised themself as far away from the bathroom as possible, making sure their music was turned up enough to cover whatever sounds the trio would be making (because heaven forbid you don’t play something when those three used the shower together, Changbin was pretty sure Felix and Jeongin were still scarred for life from what they heard last time). Changbin glanced across at the bed opposite him and smiled softly. Chan was fast asleep, cheek pressed against Felix’s chest. Felix himself was humming to whatever song was playing through his airpods, one hand scrolling on his phone, the other softly carding through Chan’s hair. As if he knew, Felix glanced up at Changbin, a smile gracing the freckled boy's face.  
 _Kitchen_ , Changbin mouthed. Felix nodded in acknowledgment before looking back to the Australian laid against him. Changbin, turned his fond gaze away from the pair before grabbing a blanket and his phone from his bed. He left his room, passing by Jeongin, laying upside down on his bed, on his phone, presumably texting his brother. Changbin waved at the younger before heading into the kitchen, his target having been seen.  
Wrapping the blanket around him like a cape, Changbin pressed himself up against the boy standing in front of the kettle.  
“Puppy,” he mumbled into the taller’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around Seungmin’s middle.  
“Hey Bin.” Seungmin returned, turning round in Changbin’s hold. “Are you warmer now?” he asked, bringing a hand up to run through the older’s slightly damp hair. Changbin nodded and tried to burrow his way further into Seungmin’s chest.  
“Still want cuddles though.” He whined. At that, Seungmin let out a laugh, and Changbin was pretty sure right there and then that his insides just melted from how adorable the younger was.  
“Of course, I expected nothing less, just let me finish the hot chocolate first.” The taller pressed a kiss to Changbin’s head, before turning around to make the drinks.

* * *

A few moments later,the pair sat together on the sofa in the living room. Seungmin was resting his head in Changbin’s lap whilst the older finished his drink.  
“I really enjoyed today. I know it was still for work and being filmed, but I genuinely had fun and enjoyed myself.” The younger spoke up, looking at the older with big eyes.  
“I get what you mean. It was one of those moments where I felt like a regular 21 year old rather than-”  
“A kpop idol with international success?”  
“Yeah. Like, I enjoy our life of course I do. There for sure are things I would love to change. Being mobbed at airports, not being able to scream to the world that I’m dating Kim Seungmin,” Seungmin blushed at that, rolling over and nuzzling at Changbin’s stomach. The shorter brushed a hand through his black hair, leaning forward to place his empty mug on the table. “Seriously though, even with the few negatives, there is nowhere else I’d rather be. But sometimes it's nice to think, for a small while, what it would be like to be a regular kid? At school, free at the weekends, able to go on dates and not have to worry if I’m being followed on my way home from the company building.”  
“Yeah. But, even excluding the international attention, we knew what we were getting into. I guess it's the small price to pay for being able to chase our dreams.” Changbin hummed, stilling his hand in the other boy's hair.  
“At least we’re not alone. We’ve got friends, and the members, our found family”  
“And each other.” Changbin smiled at that.  
“Yeah we have each other. And I’m so proud of how far you’ve come, and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.” Seungmin fingered the chain laying around his neck, at the small silver band that hung from it, resting on his chest.  
“Me too hyung. I love you.”  
“I love you too Min. Lets go to bed?”  
“Yeah. Bed.” Seungmin got up, holding a hand out for Changbin to take. Together they walked into the dorm’s dubbed “couple room” and laid down in Changbin’s bed. Intertwining their hands, the couple fell asleep, dreams of a distant future, with a house and a dog filling their minds.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my second drabble I have gotten the courage to post :)  
> Also excuse the title, I am uncreative as fuck


End file.
